30 day Mystrade challenge
by I'mEnglish'CourseIDrinkTea
Summary: A thirty day Mystrade challenge, that i will hopefully complete over a period of ninety days (by posting a fic every three days) in the hopes that this will lesson the chance of me abandoning the challenge completely. The stories will focus around Mystrade and will not go in any particular order, characterization may differ wildly between fics dependent on my mood when writing.
1. Day 1 - Holding hands

**A 30 day Mystrade fic, challenge. Naturally this will be focused on Mystrade, don't like don't read. Ive picked a random thirty day list prompt from tumblr for this, but if you have any requests i can always try to work them in, the list isn't set in stone. **

******Realistically i know that i will not actually be able to write a fic a day for this, so i'm going to make this my 90 day challenge and will hopefully aim to upload a chapter once every three days - if that actually happens it will be a miracle but hey, i can delude myself into thinking I will upload that regularly. **

******Disclaimer: I wish i owned Sherlock but i don't, just playing with the toys left in the sandbox**

******As always, i am English which naturally means i only have a small grasp on English grammar, feel free to point out any mistakes especially as these stories may be more rushed than my normal ones.**

**For those of you who read A single red poppy, i havnt abandoned it ive just had a couple of exam heavy months and i needed to get back into the flow of writing again and so viola this was born. I should hopefully have the next chapter of Asrp up in a couple of days. **

* * *

**Day 1 - Holding hands**

Gazing across the room, Greg felt a grin overtake his features as he watched Mycroft's leg jiggle up and down as he mumbled to himself. Walking into the room Greg sat next to his partner stilling his leg with a hand on his knee. "Aren't I supposed to be the nervous one?" he asked warmly.

Running his hand through his hair, in lieu of shacking his leg, Mycroft sighed, "I know my parents; you on the other hand do not Gregory."

"Fortunately I don't love you for your family, My, I met Sherlock first remember? If we were going off of that we would have never gotten together." When this garnered no reaction from the other man, Greg sighed before moving to crouch in front of him, hands now resting on both of the man's knees. "If this goes wrong, I'll still be there suffering through every family event by your side, because I love you, ok?" Greg asked looking directly into his partners eyes. When Mycroft nodded, Greg smiled "Good, now bring back the 'Croft who stares down dictators for a living, I find him incredibly sexy." Greg ordered smile morphing into a lascivious grin.

With a small blush tainting his cheekbones, Mycroft pulled himself together "You're quite right Gregory," he acknowledged opening his mouth to speak again only to be interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Immediately the nervous look returned to Mycroft's eyes as he impulsively straightened his jacket. Smiling at the man indulgently, Greg stood up pulling his partner with him, giving him a gentle push towards the door.

After the gentle encouragement, Mycroft almost painfully straightened his spine taking a few steadying breaths as he fixed what he undoubtedly believed to be a neutral expression on his face. Finally, he moved to open the door, Greg ensuring to keep himself close hoping to reassure the other man. "Mummy," he greeted immediately.

"Myc!" the greying woman responded, seemingly oblivious to her son's wince as she threw her arms around his shoulders, forcing the tall man to stoop slightly. Catching sight of Greg over her son's shoulder she immediately disentangled herself, sweeping her eyes over the DI and then back over the form of her son. Seemingly liking what she saw, the Holmes matriarch elbowed aside her eldest child, offering a hand and a smile to Greg "Victoria Holmes," she introduced herself, "And you are?"

"Greg Lestrade," the DI offered easily, taking her hand to shake.

"Lestrade, as in the Detective Inspector Lestrade willing to keep Sherlock around?" She quickly made the link.

Greg responded with a smile and a small shrug, "he does too much good, for me not too," he confessed.

Gently moving around the elder woman, the man Greg presumed to be Mycroft's father took her place in front of him, offering the DI his own hand to shake. "Even so, not many people would choose to work with him," he noted. "Siger Holmes," he introduced himself as Greg reached out to shake his hand.

"It's good to meet you both," Greg stated with another smile.

Releasing the DI's hand, Siger turned to his son pulling the younger man into a hug as he stood shocked to the side of the doorway. "Mycroft," he greeted warmly, "It's good to see you, shall we go in?"

Blinking a little, Mycroft gave his father a rather automatic looking nod and stepped away from the doorway to let his parents in. Mycroft finally seemed to have collected himself by the time everyone had quietly situated themselves opposite each other on the two couches in his living room, "tea?" he asked his parents courteously.

"No thank you, Mycroft dear," his mother waved the question away. "Are you going to tell us why you invited us to see you, even though both you and your brother deliberately avoid us whenever we are in town?" She asked, gaze drifting over Greg where he sat beside her son on the couch, directing an accusing look at her eldest as her tone turned slightly reprimanding.

Beside his partner, Greg began to grin ever so slightly as the embodiment of the British government began to shift under the weight of his mother's gaze. A grin that turned into a chuckle as Mycroft shifted to glare at him, after catching sight of the DI's expression.

Greg was still grinning as Mycroft's mother turned her slightly softer gaze on him in response to his laughter. Correctly interpreting her questioning expression, Greg grinned wider, "I've always wondered how England survived the Holmes' growing up together. I think the nation may owe you their thanks Mrs Holmes, especially considering what your sons have grown up to do for us." Greg flattered the woman, aware that not all mothers would take his first comment lightly.

"Victoria," Mrs Holmes stated firmly, before her features relaxed and she let out a soft laugh, "it certainly wasn't easy," she confided reminiscently. "Sherlock was determined to blow up the house before he reached puberty, and Mycroft got into a lot of fights as a teenager," she said with a sigh, seemingly not noticing Greg turn to his partner in blatant surprise. "They've grown up well though, if only they would find themselves partners and get me some grandchildren to dote on, then I would have nothing to complain about."

Victoria's sly expression, and the indulgent smile her husband directed at her, as she calculatingly watched both his and Mycroft's reaction to that statement, confirmed Greg's suspicions that the Holmes matriarch was not to be crossed. Greg also guessed that the elder Holmes' had a pretty good idea of why he was here. Sitting back as Mycroft uncharacteristically floundered beside him; Greg raised an eyebrow and a small cheeky smile at the eldest Mr Holmes, a sentiment that the other man returned easily, grin lighting up his features. Eventually deciding that his partner had suffered enough Greg reached over to take his hand.

Greg felt as Mycroft immediately tensed but didn't shake off his hand, across from them Mrs Holmes grinned as her husband continued to smile beside her. Running a thumb over the back of Mycroft's hand reassuringly, Greg brought their joined hands up to rest on his partner's knee, seemingly prompting Mycroft to look up and gauge his parent's reactions.

Fondly rolling her eyes at her son, Mrs Holmes was quick to admonish him, "Oh Myc stop looking like you expect your father and I to lecture you at any minute. I have no idea why you'd think that we would disapprove of you dating a man like Gregory."

Sitting forward, Greg companionly bumped his shoulder against Mycroft's "Thank you Mrs H- Victoria," he corrected himself at the woman's stern glare.

"Now that we've got that over with, I'll make us some tea," Victoria declared moving to her feet, holding up her hand as Mycroft moved to intercept her. "I'm your mother, and I am perfectly capable of doing things for myself and my family. One day I'll teach you the art of making tea dear, as it stands yours is not fit to drink once you reach the age of seventy and welcome the return of midday naps."

With that said Victoria moved towards the kitchen, pausing as she made her way past the couch where her son and his partner sat. "How long have you two been together?" she asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"Eight months," Mycroft shared somewhat stiffly, still upset over the insult to his tea making abilities Greg guessed.

Turning to properly face the men on the couch, Mrs Holmes hand came out to slap her son upside the head. "Eight months?" she questioned incredulously as her son spluttered, "You didn't think to tell us that you have been dating someone seriously for eight months?"

Lapsing into laughter at the completely bewildered look on his partners face, Greg squeezed the hand he still held in his own, watching Mycroft get lectured by his mother before she threw her hands up in disgust and continued on to the kitchen.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling somewhere

**Hey look i managed to keep with my schedule! I got into a fluffly mood near the end but hey, fluff rocks hard core! or something, i need to sleep. **

**I accept prompts, if you wanna chuck any out the 30 (90) day list is not set in stone!**

* * *

** For the record I don't want to make them all follow on from each other but this just sorta happened. **

Coming up behind his partner where he stood looking out of the window, Greg rested his head on Mycroft's shoulder wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. "They're gone?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Mycroft confirmed woodenly, staring down the driveway his parents had just departed on.

"Hey," Greg said softly, gently turning Mycroft around in his arms. "What's wrong? They seemed to like me just fine," he asked the man, leaning back slightly to look him in the eyes.

Mycroft was quick in his attempt to dissuade him, "nothing's wrong Gregory."

Deciding not to grace that statement with a reply Greg raised his eyebrows in a passable impression of Mycroft's own condescending look.

Releasing a sigh Mycroft bent his neck a little to rest his head against Greg's own, wrapping his own arms around his partners waist, "I was reminiscing on the past Gregory, it is of no significance."

Tightening his arms around the other man, Gregory moved infinitesimally closer, "You're staring into space love, it apparently means something."

Mycroft's only response was to bend himself further and bury his face into Greg's shoulder. Assuming, after a moment, that this meant Mycroft was finished sharing Greg released a sigh of his own tilting his head to rest on his partners.

The two were stood like this for quite some time before Mycroft spoke, startling Greg a little. "My mother was terrified that Sherlock and I would never find anybody," he began voice muffled in Greg's shoulder.

Stilling Greg soaked up every word, his senses alert, aware that Mycroft rarely volunteered information of this nature, even to him.

"She was afraid that we would be alone in this world without partners or even friends, as she was before she met my father," Mycroft explained. "When I was a child, I overheard her tell my father how the alienation her intellect had caused her to suffer through the majority of her life, was the single worst thing she had ever experienced."

"As a child of seven I was already aware that I would suffer through the same alienation, with only the vague hope of finding a companion that would accept me as my father did for her. Already I had felt the pain of being ostracised for the sheer crime of being myself." Reacting to the badly concealed sorrow this statement contained, Greg squeezed his arms where they rested around his partner's waist, dropping a kiss onto the man's head.

Mycroft continued without acknowledging his partners actions, although Greg felt the man relax even further into his arms. "I understood why my mother feared the life of an outcast for her children even then I had decided that Sherlock should not, could not face the same fate as I."

"Sherlock proved to be as disruptive to my planning as he is now. Seven years down the line and I had failed miserably, only whereas my peers largely ignored me, Sherlock's taunted him with various forms of both emotional and physical bullying. I chose not to intervene, reaching the conclusion that intervention on my part would only hinder Sherlock's social standing and development. Then I discovered that it was not only Sherlock's peers who liked to pick on my little brother but my own as well." Mycroft's tone darkened considerably, "that I put a stop to immediately."

Greg, who had been rubbing a hand up and down Mycroft's back since his admission to feelings of alienation, paused as he made a connection, "the fights?" he asked as evenly as possible.

"The perpetrators found a new target after that, a seven year old Sherlock was not much of a challenge to a group of fourteen year olds after all." Mycroft's arms tightened around Greg's waist as he continued. "I believe that is why Sherlock continues to make references to my weight in his attempts to irritate me."

Greg shifted his weight slightly not seeing the connection. "As a teenager I grew rather fit," Mycroft explained. "Combined with my intelligence it allowed me to come out of fights considerably better than I should have, or helped me to evade them entirely. This allowed me to protect Sherlock, we became a team against the bullies of our neighbourhood but eventually I had to move on, I went to university and to my regret I left Sherlock to face them on his own. As I immersed myself further into the political world I gradually lost my muscle. It is my belief that Sherlock resents my leaving, the breakup of our team against the stupidity of the masses. He seeks to remind me of this fact and punish me for ever leaving in the first place, by keeping me aware of what has changed."

Offering no comment, Greg simply squeezed his arms around Mycroft in comfort and silent support understanding that Mycroft needed this opportunity to vent his thoughts. Ignoring the discomfort he was beginning to feel from remaining standing for so long, Greg concentrated on the feel of Mycroft in his arms the rush of breath against his neck as his partner sighed into his shoulder, resolving to sit both of the Holmes brothers down for a long chat when this was all over.

"Over the years I gained more power and Sherlock grew older, but I still kept an eye on my little brother and the company he found himself in; attempting to steer away any of those I knew were using him or damaging him in any manner. Until Dr Watson came along, and I found my fears unexpectedly resolved, it never occurred to me that I was burying my own feelings of isolation in being concerned over my brothers." Letting out what sounded like a harsh chuckle, Mycroft shifted his head into Greg's neck "I even convinced myself that sentiment was a disadvantage," the man stated with an edge of bitterness.

Reaching one of his hands up to the top of Greg's neck Mycroft began to absently fiddle with his partner's hair, turning his head slightly from its place on Greg's shoulder so he could look out of the window again. "Before my mother left, she told me that she could finally rest easy, now that both of her sons had finally found the men who would help us relate to the world. Over the years Gregory, I never thought I would meet such a person. I became obsessed with finding Sherlock's for I never deemed it possible for myself."

Leaning back in his arms slightly, Mycroft came to rest his head back against Greg's own looking into his partner's eyes. "I find myself humbled that even though I never looked for you, and didn't take any real notice of you when you appeared in my life, that you have come to change it so irrevocably that I find myself unrecognisable from the man with whom you first became acquainted. You bewitch me Gregory Lestrade," he whispered softly, closing his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to Greg's lips "and I am so thankful to have found you."

Feeling a soft smile overtake his lips, Greg leaned forward to kiss his partner in kind. "Every day you show me another part of yourself and I am amazed Mycroft Holmes." Greg whispered astounded, leaning forward to place another soft kiss to his partner's lips, a serene feeling overtaking him as he snuggled into his partner's body contentedly.


	3. Day 3 - Watching a moviegaming

**I accept prompts, if you wanna chuck any out the 30 (90) day list is not set in stone!**

**Didn't have a lot of time for this and its been a while since i've wrote anything of this nature so be nice, note that the rating for this has gone up to T.**

**I was going to do watching a movie for this, but then i thought about it and realised that most people did the watching a movie prompt with Mystrade so i thought i'd try something different.**

* * *

Day 3 - Watching a movie/gaming

The fourth consecutive groan in five minutes was what finally broke Mycroft's control. Looking up from his book with a sigh he turned his gaze onto his partner across the room. Oblivious to his gaze Gregory continued to frown down at the tablet in his hands, apparently becoming even more frustrated with what it was showing him, as he let loose another groan.

"What are you doing Gregory?" Mycroft finally asked, holding his place in his book carefully.

"Donovan bet me that I couldn't beat her at this game she found," Gregory replied absentmindedly still absorbed in the game.

When his partner had managed to remain silent for a number of minutes, Mycroft returned his attention to his book, hoping that he would encounter no further interruptions.

Glancing up, as he turned his page a few seconds later, he was just in time to watch Gregory moan and chuck the tablet face down on the couch beside him. Running his hands through his hair the other man opened his mouth to whine, "It's not fair! I can take a defeat, but this is just pathetic," he groaned.

Pulling his eyes from where they had become lost in his partners hair, Mycroft opened his mouth in the hope of dissuading Gregory from his game. Unfortunately, across from him, Gregory was already picking up the tablet with a sigh.

Resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't be finishing his book tonight, Mycroft marked his page and put it aside, as Gregory began his game anew. Siting back, Mycroft allowed his gaze to wander back to his partner's hair.

Following the ruffled locks down, Mycroft caught sight of the blush beginning to stain his lover's cheeks, lending the man a debauched look as it descended down his neck and onto his chest. Mycroft let out a small moan of frustration when his gaze was blocked by the start of Gregory's shirt. Feeling a blush of his own begin to overtake his features, Mycroft couldn't stop himself from releasing another moan as Gregory slumped further into the sofa, his shirt riding up as his legs splayed out slightly to the side.

With his eyes darting over his partners new found position Mycroft squirmed in his own seat, trying to accommodate for the new found tightness in his trousers. Breathing slightly heavier then was perhaps normal, Mycroft ran his eyes up his partner's body his mind conjuring up memories of their past encounters from just the splay of Gregory's legs.

Roving his eyes up further, Mycroft took in the sliver of skin now visible above his partner's waistband. Images of himself kneeling between those legs, nipping at that strip of skin flooded into Mycroft's mind. Not even trying to contain his moan, Mycroft bucked up slightly into the hand that had migrated into his lap, as the imaginary Mycroft in his mind lowered his head further, finally succeeding in his quest to distract the man from his game.

Glancing up, eyes lidded with arousal, Mycroft nearly lost it at the sight of his partners tongue poking out the side of his mouth in his concentration. New images of Gregory pulling him up and into his lap, bucking their hips together, as he initiated a battle for dominance in their mouths overwhelmed Mycroft's mind.

So lost was he in his fantasy that Mycroft did not notice Gregory crossing the room to stand behind him, until a tablet was unceremoniously dropped into his lap jolting him back to reality.

Jumping in surprise, Mycroft swung his head around, breath coming faster as he registered his partner's proximity. Allowing his eyes to slip closed, Mycroft absorbed the feel of Gregory at his back and the warmth of his partners breath against his neck as he breathed, revealing in the shivers this simple contact sent down his spine.

With a monumental effort Mycroft focused his attention on the words Gregory was speaking, feeling a wave of irritation as he realised his partner was still going on about that bloody game.

"So then her tanks take that position, and I am done for every time." His partner moaned brushing his chest against Mycroft's shoulder as he leant over to point at a specific point of the map Mycroft now registered was below him. "I won't be able to concentrate on anything until I beat her," his partner lamented.

Closing his eyes against the warmth of his partner's body and the force of his own arousal, Mycroft took a deep steadying breath. Gazing down at the game, Mycroft quickly took stock of the mechanics moving Gregory's remaining troops into a position of certain victory.

Dimly hearing Gregory's happy exclamations as the victory sign flashed on screen, Mycroft turned the device off and flung it across the room. Not caring where it landed Mycroft pulled a surprised Gregory onto his lap. "No more distractions," he growled into the man's ear, as Gregory finally registered the extreme state of arousal his partner was in. Not allowing the man to say anything Mycroft pulled his head down, melding Gregory's lips with his, determined to resume where his fantasy had left off.

* * *

**In case its isn't clear Greg is playing a turn based game against Donovan, where each player has troops and gets to move a certain amount of units per turn like ... actually i can't actually think of an example of that sort of game right now, which is ridiculous since i have played many of them over the years. **

**Don't you think Mycroft would dominate one of these types of games though? **


End file.
